The found
by Rosiegirl52
Summary: In an alternate universe The Doctor found a girl who had a shadow attached to her after fixing the problem he left and 10 years later they met again but she stopped him from regenerating into his 11th incarnation he invites her on to the TARDIS.Review now
1. Chapter 1

**Hi okay its after the 10th doctor Who just left the Titanic 2 and the doctor is travelling when he meets a 10 year old girl named Elizabeth**

The Girl that was found

Elizabeth woke up almost screaming, her sweat plastered her thick dark blond hair to her head. She tried to remember her dream she was being chased by a metal machine, but it slipped through her mind to quickly. Then she heard it the whispers she calmly looked to her right towards the door and there was her shadow pointing at her. She could only make out one word Doctor. She closed her eyes and thought about her safe place in her mind a tree on a hill with golden apples in it and a glass dome to preserve it and she whispered 3 words:

"Please save me."

. . .

The Doctor gazed down to his lovely TARDIS "Where should we go now sweetie." he thought then suddenly he felt the urge to see his psychic paper. He shoved his hand in the pocket of his brown suit and he grasped the familiar feeling wallet and pulled it out and there written in what he thought was beautiful penmanship was a note saying Please save me. He then grabbed hold of the monitor and traced the signal to Edinburgh,Scotland, Earth. In the year 2001.

"Well looks like we are going back to Earth." He said. then the TARDIS shuddered like it was going in another universe like he did with Rose but he went there by accident.

. . .

Elizabeth carefully arose from her blue and purple bed and gently walked across of the room to the door. She turned the bronze knob to open the door, the hallway lights were off she slowly walked down the hallway and down the stairs to her kitchen she opened the door to the fridge and closed it and then opened the freezer. "Nothing but fish fingers and custard." she thought. then all of a sudden she heard the most brilliant noise. She ran to the source, she ended up in the living room she touched the side of the wall and flipped the light switch and there in the middle of the room was a blue box that said Police box the door opened and a man with tousled brown hair and wearing brown suit. he was holding a small thin object that had a green light on it. He pointed the object at her and said one word "Duck!"

Elizabeth quickly ducked behind the sofa she only listened to him because her parents told her to trust policemen and he did come out of a box that said police box on it.

"You can come out now." the stranger said

She got up and and walked toward him and saw that he was studying her for some reason.

"Now that's odd why do you a simply human have a shade attached to you you don't look special and how could it escape." he said "well anyway that's all taken care of. I wont bother you again."

He started stepping back into the box and just about to close the door when she said "How did that get in here?"

He stepped back into the room.

"I just told you that you had something attached to you and you only care about how this got here?" he said gesturing towards the box." Well I'll show you how."

He entered the blue box and a few minutes later the sound that had woken her up started up again coming from the box and then it faded in and out until it final disappeared and Elizabeth was left alone in the darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 10 years later

Elizabeth was sitting down chatting with her friends at her cousins Donna's wedding when it happened.

"Wait a tick, who is that hunk of salty goodness?" Cam asked

"I think I saw him at Donna's last wedding." Wendy answered

"Yeah the guy that told all those kids to step away from the tree and those ornaments exploded." Elizabeth said

The man looked familiar but she couldn't remember where from. The man was talking to Sylvia and Wilfred and Wilfred looked very sad for some reason.

"I dare you to kiss him Elizabeth." Cam said

"What?" Elizabeth yelled

"You need some fun after the break-up with Brandon." Cam said

"And you won't meet him again I bet." Wendy said quietly

"Kiss Him, Kiss him, kiss him," they whispered

"Will it get you two to shut up about it?" Elizabeth asked

They both nodded. Elizabeth got up from the bench that they were sitting on and started walking and composing her apology speech in her head as she saw him walk into a blue box. A memory rose up from when she was a little girl. She fought the memory from taking over and quickened her pace she made to the blue box and opened the door and she heard him say something and she ran up to him and put her mouth on his. The kiss was rough at first then turned gentle and soft her fingers started running through his hair and his hands on her waist. Then this pain can through her she broke away from the kiss and looked into his brown eyes that looked so old.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Elizabeth Fraiel" she breathlessly said.

Then she fell and the man caught her she noticed that there were scars showing up on his face and she remembered who he was and that this box was bigger on the inside than it was out.

"Doctor!" She said

"How do you know my name?"

Elizabeth didn't answer and everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone I'm bored so I decided to write another thank you to Strazza for reviewing I hope to get more and time for the disclaimer I do not own Doctor who in any way if I did Tennant would never have left and on with the show or fanfic in this case**_

Chapter 3: Where am I?

Elizabeth was in a battlefield or what looked one the ground looked orange and was desert like the sky had a beautiful cascade of colors like pictures she saw of the Northern lights the only thing was that there were dead bodies on the ground she screamed at this girl that was walking around asking her what happened but it looked like she couldn't hear or see Elizabeth. She was following the girl, she looked around her age. The girl was wearing a red trench coat with gold trim, gold long sleeved v neck t-shirt, black jean looking pants and gray combat boots. She was also pretty no wait gorgeous she had pale blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, a pore less oval face with a long nose and full blood red lips that looked like she didn't even put on lipstick, she had kind green eyes that looked young and old at the same time. Elizabeth looked down at the girl's hands to see she was carrying a black device that looked somewhat familiar like a weapon of some sort. The girl started running to something in the distance Elizabeth looked at where the girl was running to and saw a black figure coming towards her. Elizabeth started running toward the figure too. She caught up with the girl and the figure started walking faster towards them too. The figure caught up them she noted that he couldn't see her or hear her either.

"That sucks because you are cute." She blurted out loud it was true he had green eyes, medium length curly brown hair and was wearing a 1800's outfit with a cravat and dressing shoes

She could feel the heat flustering onto her cheeks when she realized.

"Wait a second neither of you can hear what I am saying can you so what am I nervous about!"

The two had finally begun talking to each other after inspecting each other.

"Are you the Doctor?" The girl asked

"Yes and are you Writer?"

"Strange you don't look like my Doctor." Elizabeth said

"Yes I am."

"So we are heading to the base."

"Yes it's about 15 kilcs to the West of here."

They all started walking towards the west and the Doctor and Writer begun talking about a planet called Gallifrey where it seemed they were both from it got silent for a while when the Doctor broke the silence.

"How old are you Writer?" He asked

"I'm 567 in a few weeks" She answered a look of shock came on to his face

"You're barely an adult!" He exclaimed as he stopped walking

"I fight for my planet and my family, my father is ill and dying, my mother trying to keep the sliver of peace that is still on our planet and my brother is 89 so obviously he can't do it!" She yelled at him

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well you shouldn't judge people by their age old man."

"HEY!"

"That's right I read your file Mr. I'm- 895."

"So what's the gun for? I don't like violence." He asked

"This is something the lab boys made supposed to be able to kill daleks and so if we run into any we are covered."

"And what happens if it doesn't work?"

"Then hope you have your TARDIS on call we'll need a place to regenerate."

"I do."

A cold vice came out of nowhere, its voice sent chills down Elizabeth's spine then she saw something that looked like a cone turned upside down.

"Exterminate!" The cold mechanical voice said

"'Doctor hide!" Writer shouted the doctor ran to north where there was a huge pile of bodies big enough to hide a couple people behind Elizabeth followed him after all she wasn't sure whether or not she could be killed in this strange dream. They hid behind the bodies where the Doctor shed a few silent tears for them. Elizabeth looked back to where Writer was. Writer was just standing there pointing the weapon at the cone-shaped thing she could barely hear what Writer and the Machine were saying.

"Release the Doctor to us!" It said

"Never!" Writer stated she raised her weapon so it was pointed at the machines eye stalk.

"Then you will die." It stated "EXTERMINATE!"

Writer pulled the trigger and nothing happened she pulled it several times before the Machine shot her with a green and blue beam that for a second she could see Writers' bones and hearts that's right hearts there were two of them. The doctor screamed at the, what she now realized was a, dalek he got up and walked towards the dalek holding a rock. He threw the rock at it with perfect aim so it would hit the eyestalk. The dalek turned to him and shot the same green beam and the Doctor collapsed. The dalek rode away stating it was a victory for the daleks. Then she saw Writer get up from where she was lying down and walk over to where the doctor was and shook him.

"Wake up Doctor we need your Tardis." Writer pleaded

"Take the key it will come." He said breathlessly while holding something up Writer took it without hesitation. Writer held the key up in the air and start chanting something beautiful and orange gas began to appear on Writer and Doctors hands. Then a blue box materialized out of nowhere that's when Elizabeth recognized it. It was the police box she followed the Doctor into, Writer grabbed onto one of the doctors feet and dragged him towards the Tardis. She unlock the door and begun to pull him inside when Elizabeth followed them. Writer closed the door behind Elizabeth and looked at her hands they were pouring out the orange gold and red gas. A tear fell from Writers face as she walked away from the Doctor held her hands out just as the gas exploded out of her hands and face causing Elizabeth to stumble and fall and she fell through the floor into pitch black darkness.

When Elizabeth woke up she was in a white room with an I.V. attached to her arm going into her was a cloudy blue liquid. She pulled the I.V. out of her arm and started to get up when a shooting pain can all over her body. But it didn't stop her from getting up out of the bed and walking.

"You shouldn't be walking you know." Someone said

Elizabeth turned around to see the Doctor standing behind her she now noticed that he was wearing a blue suit now and she wondered how long she had been asleep.

"Where am I?" She asked

"You are in the TARDIS's infirmary and that's T-A-R-D-I-S it stands for time and relative dimensions in space and you just saved me from regenerating that gives you 3 trips." He said "Where would you want to go if you could travel in the whole of space and time?"

Elizabeth wondered that herself for a few minutes and then she knew.

"I want to see Galifrey."


End file.
